


The Room Where It Happens

by orphan_account



Series: Marriage at Harrenhal One Shots [3]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: After the Tourney of Harrenhall, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Before Wedding of Rhaegar and Lyanna, F/M, Future Jon Snow/Daenerys Targaryen - Freeform, Gen, Hand of the King, Jon and Dany are Twins, Kingsguard, Politics, R Plus L Equals D, R Plus L Equals J, Targaryen Restoration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-02-01 01:43:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21319750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: As the Seven Kingdoms begins to converge on the capitol for the Prince Rhaegar's wedding to the Lady Lyanna Stark, the Prince of Dragonstone risks everything in his plans to remove his father from the throne as he begins his negotiations with the many Lords and Ladies of Westeros.
Relationships: Elia Martell/Lyanna Stark/Rhaegar Targaryen, Elia Martell/Rhaegar Targaryen, Jon Snow/Daenerys Targaryen, Lyanna Stark/Rhaegar Targaryen, Rhaegar Targaryen & Jon Arryn
Series: Marriage at Harrenhal One Shots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1474043
Comments: 9
Kudos: 30





	The Room Where It Happens

281 AC, King's Landing

"I'm curious, Lord Arryn. When exactly did you decide to rise up in rebellion against my father and House Targaryen?"

It was interesting to watch the Lord of the Eyrie squirm for a few moments, but Rhaegar held his gaze upon the older man, allowing him no room to maneuver around his question. His recently blunt interactions with the Starks had given him a fondness for getting straight to the point of things, and time was not a luxury he had an abundance of. Finally Lord Arryn sighed and gave a short nod of defeat,

"When your father began to show his more, unstable side, after the unfortunate events of Duskendale. We were all greatly concerned with how the way things were going, and at the time you were unmarried with no heirs and Prince Viserys was only a babe."

Rhaegar leaned forward, keeping eye contact with the man who was almost responsible for the destruction of his family.

"And what of the six months I sat on the throne while the Darklyns held my father captive? Did I not prove to be a worthy ruler that you could all trust to guide the Seven Kingdoms?"

"My sincere apologies, my Prince, you were a capable ruler. But so was Aerys, at first. We did not have the means to place you on the throne at the time, and were not sure if another defiance would break you as well down the road."

"So you had made up your minds no matter what to install my cousin as your puppet. Do not give me that look, Lord Jon, I knew Robert, and you raised him yourself. He was a fine warrior, perhaps the finest, but he was no politician. He was to be the puppet, and you intended yourself to be the Hand that held the strings of the Seven Kingdoms together, were you not?"

Rhaegar could see the flash of anger in Jon Arryn's eyes as he mentioned Robert. Clearly the man still felt at odds with the Prince due to his foster son's recent exile. He wondered if that familial bond would stay as strong as he suspected it was if he revealed the reason for the Stormlord's exile, but Lyanna had made him swear to not tell a soul. He made a mental note to speak with her about Robert's actions, knowing a better explanation was needed for the soon to arrive Stannis Baratheon. He waited quietly until Lord Arryn gave a short nod in resignation, and then smiled and poured the older man a glass of Dornish Red.

"I think, personally you would make a wonderful and capable Hand, my Lord. The Seven know the only capabilities the current Hand has are throwing feasts, but Lord Merryweather has surely outdone himself with my upcoming wedding to Lady Lyanna. I doubt he will be able to give good council to the King should more trying subjects come up, but I wonder if you could."

The wine glass froze near Jon Arryn's lips as he stared in confusion at Rhaegar, who as always held his gaze. A minute passed by without words, the silence broken only when Ser Arthur made to adjust his footing behind the two. Eventually Lord Arryn set the cup down, staring at the Prince of Dragonstone with a shrewd gaze.

"I would be honored to give advice to a worthy King, if such a situation presented itself. Do you have any specific subject in mind that needs council," Lord Arryn paused for a moment, then nodded resolutely, "Your Grace?"

Rhaegar smiled and gave him a short nod in return, smiling internally as another Great House entered the fray.

"I am seeking to figure out a way to honorably dismiss Ser Jaime Lannister from the Kingsguard so that he may take his rightful place as heir to Casterly Rock. It is the one demand that Lord Tywin and the Lady Joanna are refusing to budge from, and all other negotiations with Lady Joanna are stalling until I come up with a solution that does not bring dishonor upon the Kingsguard, or House Lannister. I am tempted to simply denounce his appointment due to the unstable mind of my father, but that would create a precedent I would much rather avoid, seeing as other recent commands by my father could be called into question."

"Such as your betrothal to Lady Lyanna."

Rhaegar nodded and raised his glass in acknowledgement. Lord Arryn was quiet for the longest time, staring out the small window towards the Narrow Sea. It was an impressive hiding spot that the Spider had found for him to conduct his secret meetings with the other Lord Paramounts, the small warehouse near the docks of Flea Bottom. No one would suspect the future of Westeros was being decided behind the doors of such a pathetic run down building. Eventually the Lord Paramount of the Vale began to speak, but not to Rhaegar, but to the Kingsguard behind him,

"Ser Arthur, a Kingsguard's vow is for life, is it not? And there must always be seven serving the King and no more, correct?"

"Yes."

"But there is a precedent for a younger knight to take over the more physical tasks an older Kingsguard may be unable to do so, though he would not be considered a Kingsguard."

Again Ser Arthur nodded, and Lord Arryn smiled and continued,

"Now, Ser Jaime was inducted into your order due to the vacancy that was created by the recent death of Ser Harlan Grandison, was he not? It is common knowledge Ser Harlan died in the White Tower during the Tourney at Harrenhal, but is the public aware of the actual day he died?"

"Ser Harlan died the day before the start of the Tourney, though King Aerys intended to name a seventh kingsguard at the Tourney either way."

Jon Arryn smiled widely and pointed at the Sword of the Morning, his old eyes bright with passion,

"Exactly, a seventh kingsguard, but not an eighth. That would be against the customs of your order, and an eighth Kingsguard could not wear the White Cloak. So all we have to do is ensure that the people and lords believe that Ser Harlan died a day or two after the start of the Tourney, thus making Ser Jaime's ascension as a true Kingsguard invalid. His appointment was merely temporary to ensure that seven capable warriors stood guarding the King, but the White Cloak was never intended to be draped upon his shoulders. All you need to do is find a suitable replacement to immediately replace the spot Ser Jaime is holding. I know not the full deal you are making with Lady Joanna on behalf of her husband, but might I suggest another member of House Lannister taking Ser Jaime's place. It would be an honorable and prestigious position for a younger uncle or cousin, instead of the heir."

Rhaegar gave the Lord Arryn a matching smile as he reached out to shake the man's hand. His soon to be father in law was correct, Jon Arryn was a shrewd man and a worthy set of shoulders to place the burden of the Handship on. 

"Lord Rickard was correct, your mind is truly as sharp as Valyrian Steel and I thank you for this advice. I look forward to making more headway into repairing and rebuilding the relationship between the Vale and House Targaryen, but for now I would wish that you join me in the rest of the meetings I have scheduled today. I have many potential situations that I could use your advice on," Rhaegar paused in his words and looked Jon Arryn right in the eye, letting him see the sincerity in his words, "My Lord Hand."

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoy this politically focused story, there will be many more to come, as Rhaegar has many meetings scheduled in this very important room. Stay tuned for more coming up soon!


End file.
